


When the Team is Away, Commanders Play

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty. Bones. Comm sex. </p><p>That's all. </p><p>Oh, and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Team is Away, Commanders Play

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as "It's All in the Presentation."

“Eleanor?”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“What would you be doing, if I was here?”  
  
“… _doing?_ That’s a damn stupid question, darlin’. You know real well what I’d be doin’ if I wasn’t on this fuckin’ away mission. Think they could’ve sent Sulu to get some stupid plants.”  
  
“You’d be in here with me, aye?”  
  
“Yeah. I’d be in _bed_ with you.”  
  
“Bed, eh? And what’d we be doing, then?”  
  
“…come on, Scotty, this is an _away mission_ , not a sex tape.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Scotty? You still there?”  
  
“Aye. I just…there’s no one in there with you, is there? No’ the captain?”  
  
“No, Jim ain’t in here. I’m in a tent by myself.”  
  
“All right, so what’s stopping us? We have comm time an’ no one’s listenin’.”  
  
“You _did_ get us that comm time.”  
  
“So…ah, feckit, I’m rubbish at tellin’ these things. Um. Imagine we’re back in my quarters, aye?”  
  
“Why yours?”  
  
“’Cause I have new sheets. Shut up an’ be productive, El.”  
  
“Mm, new sheets. Bet you’d wanna just throw me down on those.”  
  
“Wi’oot foreplay first? Bloody no.”  
  
“Your accent comes out when you’re emotional.”  
  
“And who are you, Commander Spock?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Sorry, love. Didnae mean t’be insulting.”  
  
“It’s okay, Scotty. Just keep goin’.”  
  
“Keep goin’?...El, do you have a hand doon yer pants right now?”  
  
“…maybe I do.”  
  
“Ah, that’s _lovely_ , that is.”  
  
“Well, I ain’t doin’ it alone. Get a hand in _your_ pants, Marsaili Scott.”  
  
“Yeah. I ever tell y’how sexy it is, t’hear ya use me first an’ last names? _Oh…_ ”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I…I’m wet.”  
  
“For _me?_ Aw, darlin’, I’m flattered. Touchin’ yourself?”  
  
“…a-aye.”  
  
“So’m I. Lemme tell you what I’m doin’ to myself.”  
  
“Tell me!”  
  
“I got a hand in my pants, but I ain’t doin’ anythin’ with it yet. Just takin’ the other hand’n tracin’ circles around - _oh_ \- around my nipples. They’re hard. Wishin’ it was your fingers instead.”  
  
“ _El_. M-me too. I mean, so’m I.”  
  
“Keep on doin’ that. Bet you’re so hot right now, with your mouth all open like you do…Scotty?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Wish I was the one touchin’ your breasts ‘stead of you.”  
  
“What would you do, if you could?”  
  
“I’d…I’d make you feel real good, darlin’. Rub ‘em with my fingers, get ‘em good’n hard, an’ then suck an’ lick on ‘em ‘til you started whimperin’.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Hey, hey, hold up, now. Don’t you go feelin’ all good before I can.”  
  
“Sorry. Got a wee bit carried away there.”  
  
“Carried away doin’ what?”  
  
“T’other hand may have wandered a bit lower.”  
  
“Good God, you’re horny tonight. Here I am, with _Jim_ the next tent over an’ my breasts all sensitized, and you’re just rubbin’ yourself like there’s – did you just moan?”  
  
“Um, aye. Love your… _nnh!_ Love your dirty talk.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘course you do. I’m wet for _you_ , y’know.”  
  
“ _Shite_ , El. I’ll come too fast, an’ you keep sayin’ things like tha’.”  
  
“Oh, don’t wanna do that. Rub on your clit a little lighter, hon. That’s what I… _shit_ , what I’m doin’.”  
  
“You’re so…damn…gorgeous when you do.”  
  
“How d-do you know?”  
  
“I’ve seen ya touchin’…touchin’ yerself for me before.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Mm-hm. So _sexy_ \- El, I can’t hold it out like this, _shite_ …I need…”  
  
“Y’need to come with _me_ , Scotty. H-hold...on.”  
  
“Can’t hold on – I’m so close and I _need you_ and please please let me come, I know you want to, I can hear it in your voice –“  
  
“…”  
  
“Scotty?”  
  
“You came, you…you feckin’ hypocrite!”  
  
“Your voice did it.”  
  
“Dunnae be daft, just say somethin’. Make me come, El.”  
  
“I’m a doctor, not a porn star.”  
  
“ _Elllll…_ ”  
  
“All right, just lemme catch my breath...think of my fingers, darlin’. My tongue. Soon’s I get on that ship, we’re fuckin’.”  
  
“Oh…oh, _El!_ …”  
  
“Hey, Bones? What’re you… _Bones!_ ”  
  
“Dammit, Jim!”  
  
“ _C-Captain?_ ”  
  
“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot… _ow_ , Bones! Not the neck!”


End file.
